


Dawn

by feygrim



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another late night hookup, Dorian discovers that Bull likes to wear panties. He also discovers he might have a kink for it himself, and that his feelings for Bull were much deeper than he thought (like he'd ever admit it out loud).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to chaoslindsay.tumblr.com for the beautiful art!!!  
> Also a big huge hug for marthas-adventures-in-the-fade.tumblr.com/Cinammongirl for beta-ing/helping me with canon stuff cause I know very little about the Dragon Age universe!

 

Dorian woke up next to what felt like a furnace, then realized that “furnace” was the qunari, Iron Bull. The human groaned internally as he realized he had once again fallen asleep after sex. It was embarrassing, the effect their sexual congress had on him, even now, a month into their…relationship wasn’t the right word for what they were, and he loathed to use it. The qunari was, surprisingly, a more than adequate sexual partner, and on more than one occasion, tired Dorian out to the point that the thought of leaving and starting his walk of shame never crossed his mind. And the Bull was always so warm, surprisingly so, lulling him into a false sense of security. Yes, that had to be it. He didn’t actually _like_ sleeping next to the Bull. It was the circumstances of the situation that put him in this position, none of it being his own fault.

 

But now, he was actually glad the Iron Bull ran so hot, considering he was completely naked and a cool breeze ran through the Bull’s room. He let go of the Bull’s ample belly and sat up, looking around blearily for his clothes.

 

“Blasted qunari has such an atrocious mess of a room,” he grumbled quietly, slipping off the bed. The Iron Bull barely stirred. Looking out the window, Dorian could see it was minutes before the break of dawn, way too early to be awake but Dorian wanted to leave before the Iron Bull woke.  He began to search for his clothes and in the process, helped clean Iron Bull’s room up a bit.

 

“Ah ha, there you are,” he muttered, finally finding his pants. He picked them up, shaking them to get any dust off. Glancing down as he put them on, a bright pink caught his eye under the rest of Iron Bull’s clothes. Puzzlement filled the mage. Iron Bull didn’t wear anything pink, not that he’s seen.

 

He wasn’t the type to snoop, but his curiosity got the best of him. Dorian knelt down, throwing Iron Bull’s clothes behind him then stopped once the pink fabric was revealed. He blinked twice, reaching down to touch the material as if to make sure it was real. Sure enough, the lace tickled his skin, and when he lifted the fabric for inspection, smooth silk slid delicately across his fingers.

 

Bright pink panties. So bright it was almost offensive to his eyes. Too big to fit a human or a dwarf.

 

“Venhedis!” Dorian lifted up to glare at the Iron Bull, who was still sleeping. He stalked over to the qunari and roared, “Wake up, you gigantic bastard! Before I set you on fire!”

 

Wh-what?” Iron Bull jerked up, looking startled for a moment then dazed. The bemused look on Iron Bull’s face was almost cute-no, no! Dorian was angry and Iron Bull was a bastard! This was not the time to get distracted! “Dorian?”

 

“Explain these!” Dorian held up the panties, glaring at them as if they offended him. “Well?!”

Iron Bull rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before giving Dorian his full attention. He finally saw the panties in Dorian’s hands.

 

“O-oh, Dorian, I can explain—“

 

“Oh really, you can explain! Who is it? Did you meet her after you met me or before? Was this all one big terrible joke at poor, clueless Dorian’s expense?! You-you--!” Dorian growled, throwing the panties into Iron Bull’s face. Something hot and wet ran down Dorian’s cheeks, surprising him when he realized they were tears. Why was he crying? He was angry, not sad. He shouldn’t even care if the qunari was with other people besides him! It was just sex! They weren’t---Dorian turned, angrily wiping at his face.

 

“Dorian, they’re mine,” Iron Bull said softly. He picked the panties up, stretching them between his thumbs. “These certainly couldn’t fit anyone else.”

 

They---what? “What?!” Dorian choked out, turning to face Iron Bull. He glanced at the panties then at Iron Bull’s face, which belied no dishonesty or trickery. But Dorian wasn’t in a very trusting mood right now.  “Don’t you dare make fun of me! Who knew the Iron Bull was a coward and a cheater!” he snarled.

 

Iron Bull sighed. He got up off the bed--Dorian backed up to give him some room, his shoulders tensed for a fight—and slipped the pink panties on. The large fabric pulled over his trunk-like thighs and balls, and with some adjusting, his cock lay on its right side, half-hard and straining against the fabric. “They’re mine, Dorian. I like to wear panties sometimes. They feel good against my cock and I like how they look on me. I have more in that bottom drawer. If you want to check.”

 

Dorian eyed Iron Bull up and down, but mostly his gaze was focused on the bright pink panties wrapped around the qunari’s hips. He couldn’t look away. This was unbelievable! But the evidence was right there, in front of his face! He checked the bottom drawer anyway. More lacy underthings were revealed and he stared at them, his mouth agog at the quantity, then shut the drawer quickly, facing Iron Bull once more. Who was smirking like the cat who got the cream. “What are you smiling about?!” he snapped.

 

“So that’s how you really feel about me, eh,” Iron Bull said, utterly pleased. “I didn’t think we were that exclusive, given how many times you reiterated that our entire relationship was just sex.”

 

“I—you—“ Dorian spluttered, once again at loss for words in front of the qunari brute. ‘They weren’t in a relationship! It was just sex!’ He told himself. But now, there was no conviction in the reminder, and doubt needled at Dorian’s brain. When they first started, he used to leave immediately after, but these days, Iron Bull somehow managed to make him stay and they talked late into the night, and-and even cuddled. His cheeks flared with anger and embarrassment. “Sh-shut up! We’re talking about you now!”

 

Iron Bull’s face softened, looking somewhat contrite, and damn him for being so understanding and courteous! If he was an actual brute, then this would be so much easier! “I should have told you earlier. It wasn’t exactly something I was ashamed of. You should have found out a different way. But I’m glad it’s out in the open now.” He grinned again. “You can’t seem to keep your eyes off me, mage.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Dorian huffed, crossing his arms. But it was true. Iron Bull wearing panties was quite an arousing image, he had to admit. He just wouldn’t do it out loud. No need to boost the damn qunari’s already gigantic ego.

 

“Oh really?” Iron Bull pulled the mage flush against him, staring down at him heatedly. The lace fabric rubbed against Dorian’s stomach, making him shiver. And the panties did nothing to cover up Iron Bull’s massive hard-on, reminding the mage of how easily the qunari could make him beg for his cock. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I put on a little show?”

 

Dorian looked up, his eyebrows raised. “A show? Is the great Iron Bull going to strip for me?”

Iron Bull’s grin just widened. He lifted Dorian easily and set him on the bed. “Something like that. And I would doubly appreciate it if you didn’t touch yourself during it.”

 

Dorian swallowed. Like this wasn’t already kinky enough. He knew Iron Bull wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want, so annoyingly chivalrous like that, and they each had a safe word if either one of them wanted to stop. Keeping his hands off his cock sounded easy enough anyway. He nodded slowly.

 

“I need to hear you say it, Dorian,” Iron Bull said gently. He rubbed the back of Dorian’s neck soothingly, as if the mage was a spooked animal that needed to be reassured he was safe.

“I won’t touch myself. There, happy?” Dorian mumbled. He certainly wasn’t disappointed that Iron Bull stopped his little massage, certainly not.

 

“Very happy,” Iron Bull said. He was used to Dorian acting reluctant whenever they had sex that erred on the kinky side, the human not wanting to admit that he liked being dominated by a qunari of all people. If Dorian did not consent, he would make it known to the qunari, as he has done many times before.

 

 He turned and went to his panty-filled drawer, giving Dorian a very good view of his ass, and the mage stared appreciatively. The pink panties hugged his big ass quite nicely. And then they were gone, Iron Bull pulling them off and throwing them haphazardly across the room. “Liking the view, eh, Dorian?” He chuckled heartily, slapping on of his cheeks hard so they would jiggle.

Dorian just hummed. Now that he knew the truth, curiosity tickled the mage’s brain. “You got these individually made, didn’t you.”

 

“Yup,” Iron Bull said, rummaging through the drawers for his favorite panties. He liked the pink but there were others that looked and felt even better. “Not many places that are so discreet and so talented. Want a referral? You’d look good in bright pink panties.”

 

Dorian rolled his eyes, but his cheeks warmed as he imagined it. He couldn’t help but wonder how lace and silk would feel against his skin, how the fabric would hug his hips, how soaked they would get under Iron Bull’s attention. “Wouldn’t you just love that.”

 

“Oh I would.” Iron Bull stood up and turned to face the mage, showing off a different pair of panties. But these weren’t panties as they were a thong. Dorian sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes were drawn to the baby blue barely covering the qunari’s balls and cock. “Bet you’d look so damn pretty in panties.” Iron Bull cupped his hard cock, stroking slowly through the fabric. He wasn’t much for graceful movements so he didn’t try, not that Dorian didn’t seem to appreciate what he was doing anyway. “I could get you some real silky ones, so light you could even wear them into battle. I’ve done that before, barely feel them. Just enough to get me going.” His voice rumbled with unconcealed lust.

 

Dorian shuddered, his eyes widening as he imagined Bull diving into battle with just his axe and panties on. His cock throbbed, begging for his attention, but he paid it no mind just yet. “I’m-I’m surprised you haven’t got caught yet.”

 

“Just that good,” Iron Bull boasted. His thick fingers slid across his hips, underneath the thin fabric digging into them. “But I guess you’re too prissy to do something like that.”

 

Dorian glared at the Bull like _Really_? He wasn’t going to take that bait so easily. “No, just not stupid.”

 

Iron Bull chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He slipped the thong off, turning around to hide the next panties before standing back up and revealing them. The red ones were open in the front, something he felt Dorian would appreciate, and sure enough, when he turned back around, the mage’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “Like them?” His cock jutted out proudly and he wiggled his hips, letting his cock and balls swing. “They’re a bit more freeing than the others.” 

 

“I can see that….” Dorian was painfully hard by now and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

 

“Problem?” Iron Bull asked teasingly. But the Iron Bull was doing more than teasing, he was checking if Dorian wanted to continue.

 

“None,” Dorian growled. He tugged at his mustache, annoyed that this was more difficult than he assumed.

 

“Then you won’t mind if I have a little fun, do you?” Iron Bull ignored his cock for the moment, fondling his balls. “Wish I had your mouth right now, sucking on my balls. I can’t help but notice they’re the first things you go to, lapping at them like you’re starving for them. Is it a thank you for producing all that come that fills you up?” He squeezed the organs between his fingers, making them bulge out obscenely. “They’re so heavy right now, ready to be emptied. Right into that perfect, hot mouth of yours.” He leveled the mage with a heated gaze as he grabbed the extra bottle of oil that was on top of the drawer. Iron Bull pulled out the stopper and tipped the bottle over carefully. Glistening oil poured out and quick, straightforward movements spread the oil all over the balls. 

 

Dorian licked his lips and narrowed his eyes, not wanting to be the first one to give in and look away. It was ridiculously embarrassing how Iron Bull exposed him like this. But also surprisingly hot. He was glad that no one else could hear or see the show Iron Bull was putting on for him, and that he was actually enjoying it. It was as if white hot electricity zinged through his body at the qunari’s words and he couldn’t help but arch a little off the bed. He finally looked away to pay attention to his pants, which pressed tightly on his cock.

 

“What are you doing?” The Iron Bull’s voice rumbled dangerously.

 

 Dorian’s head snapped up, his eyes filled with slight desperation. “I was just—my pants—they’re too tight!” His cheeks burned as he realized how close he came to begging the Bull. He wasn’t _that_ far gone.

 

“If I let you take them off, it’d be too much temptation to just start touching yourself,” Iron Bull said, his gaze softening as if he was sorry about all of this (when this was all his fault!). “Are you already at your limit, Dorian?”

 

Dorian’s mouth twisted and he snapped, “No, of course not!”

 

Iron Bull smiled, as if pleased with his answer. Dorian didn’t understand the warmth that filled him at the thought of pleasing Iron Bull. “Good. I wasn’t done showing off yet.” Done with the red panties, he knelt down to pick up a new pair. “I think these are my favorite. Such a pretty shade of purple.”

 

Dorian nodded, wordlessly agreeing. The color of royalty somehow didn’t clash with Iron Bull’s scar-freckled, warrior-hardened skin. The delicate fabric accentuated the thick, husky body beautifully. He gripped the sheets underneath him, his knuckles whitening as he used the pain as a distraction from the heaviness of pleasure.

 

“Got something to say, Dorian?” Iron Bull asked. “Your mouth’s open wide like it wants something.”

 

Dorian snapped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together. Sweat beaded on his forehead with the effort to ask what he wanted. “Please…..may I take off my pants…? It hurts…”

 

Iron Bull grinned. “So polite. You may take off your pants. But touch your cock and this is all over.” He touched his own cock, a wicked reminder that Dorian couldn’t touch his.

 

Dorian schooled his features to show nothing, not his desperation nor his relief at Iron Bull’s mercy. He worked his belt off slowly, then undid the laces and pushed his pants off, all the while avoiding his crotch. What little relief he got from removing his trousers wasn’t enough. His cock pulsed an angry red from inattention.

 

Iron Bull continued to grin, delighted by the display. He wasn’t dismayed by Dorian’s stony exterior, well aware of what his show was doing to the mage. In the end, Dorian’s façade will break wide open and he would get the mage begging in time. The Iron Bull didn’t mind waiting, he could be patient when he wanted to get results. “Think you can control yourself? Or do I have tie your hands down to the bed?”

 

Dorian shuddered. He wasn’t going to admit he needed any help (he could control himself!), but the thought of being tied down and completely at the Iron Bull’s mercy sent sparks throughout his body. “Maybe something else….?” He asked quietly. “My hands tied behind my back.”

 

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t often Dorian asked for something without some encouragement from him. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “I’ll get the rope then.” By the time he found the rope, Dorian was facing the opposite wall, holding out his wrists.  “Safe word?”

 

“Curtains,” Dorian said. The rope was soft against his skin and his cock twitched when the Bull pulled his wrists across each other, lifting up and over to tie them together.

 

“Not too tight?” Iron Bull asked.

 

Dorian tested the bonds, satisfied that they were good and comfortable, and nodded. He held back a moan when the Bull pushed him back to his previous position. It was maddening how easily the giant could handle him, and just as easily harm him. It was especially infuriating that the thought of the Iron Bull taking him like a wild animal, pushing him to the brink for his own pleasure and using him like he was nothing but a toy, filled him with desire—

 

“Don’t hold out on me,” Iron Bull chuckled. “I love to hear all your noises.”

 

The mage huffed. “I’m not going to make any just for your own satisfaction!”

 

The Iron Bull just seemed to delight in Dorian’s fiery stubbornness. He knelt, disappointingly removing the purple panties from view, but then he reached over and started to stroke Dorian’s cock, watching the mage’s expression change.

 

“Wh—ah—!” With his hands tied now, Dorian couldn’t get any good leverage to thrust into Iron Bull’s mouth. It was like a hot, wet vacuum, sucking the energy out of him. “Ah-fuck, fuck—!”

 

And just as fast as his mouth descended on his cock, it disappeared. His cock twitched and leaked precome, as if it could entice the mouth to come back and continue.

 

Iron Bull just grinned and licked his lips, pleased to have shocked the mage once again. “Just cause I said you couldn’t touch yourself, didn’t mean I couldn’t.”

 

Dorian shook as he concentrated on not blowing his load. “Th-thought the object of this game was to _not_ make me come!” he snapped, pissed that the qunari had made him lose his composure. Again.

 

“And I didn’t. Too bad your hands are tied. I do so love having them on my horns when I blow you.” Iron Bull stood up, pulling down the front of the panties enough that his cock and balls popped out of the fabric. His cock drooled thick precome, already having made a mess of the panties. “You are mistaken though, Dorian. The object of the game isn’t to have you not come. It’s to have you begging for me to _let_ you come.”

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 The grin on Iron Bull’s face was downright wicked and sent a thrill down Dorian’s back. The Bull’s cock was right in front of his face and the mage felt like paying back the favor. He was going to make sure that the qunari lost his cool this time! He leaned forward, as much as he could without falling off the bed, tongue reaching out to lap at the thick cock. He whined when the Iron Bull took a step back then glared up.

 

“Eager, are we?” Iron Bull hummed, stroking the head of his cock and spreading the precome down his foreskin. “Ask nicely. Go on, ask me nicely to suck my cock. Just like before when you asked to take off your pants.”

 

Dorian snarled, biting his bottom lip. He was used to begging in the throes of pleasure, not when his mind was still clear and he could feel burning humiliation stop his tongue.

 

The Iron Bull just smirked, rocking back on his heels. He wondered how long it would take for Dorian’s frustration and desire to boil over. He could wait for as long as it took.

 

Dorian groused angrily. Here he was, trying to make the Iron Bull’s composure fall and it was his own that was falling! All because he was being made to ask! Of course he could end this with one word. Just say it, and then they would fall back onto vanilla sex, and Dorian could get what he wanted without asking. But he still wanted this. He wanted his hands tied behind his back, he wanted the teasing, he wanted Iron Bull ordering him around, and he wanted to be kept from coming. It was a heady feeling, being under someone else’s control, being under the _Iron Bull’s_ control, and he wanted to get drunk on it. He would never admit it out loud.

 

“Please….I want to….please let me suck your cock,” Dorian whispered.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, Dorian.” _Fasta vass!_ IronBull just delighted in his humiliation, didn’t he!

 

Dorian shuddered. “Please let me suck your cock!” he said louder, hoping to the Maker that no one else but he and the Bull heard his plea.

 

“Good boy,” Iron Bull purred, stepping closer. “You may, but go slow. I wouldn’t want you to choke.”

 

Dorian ignored the jab for what it was, another attempt to rile him up, leaning forward to tongue at the huge length before him. The Bull wanted slow, fine he would give him slow. His tongue curled around the head of the Bull’s cock, slowly working its way down until his lips pressed at the base, his nose nudging the flesh between cock and balls. He breathed in the musky scent of the Bull’s length for a moment, letting it engulf his sense before continuing. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin until he pulled a moan and a curse out of the qunari.

 

“Aren’t you quite pleased with yourself,” Iron Bull murmured, countering the mage’s smirk with a heated glare. His instincts told him to thrust into that perfect heat but he resisted for now. “Should you be so proud to have such a pretty mouth made for sucking cock?”

 

Dorian said nothing, continuing his worship of Iron Bull’s balls. He rolled one into his mouth as well as he could without using his hands to steady himself, sucking sloppily. Being in this position made him produce more saliva as usual, as he couldn’t lean back to swallow. It also had the added effect of making him feel like an inexperienced virgin, sloppy and eager to please. They were never really quiet during their late night hookups and in the fervor of desperate pleasure-seeking, it was inconsequential, but now, in the quiet of dawn, the sound of his sloppy wet sucking and Iron Bull’s pleasure-filled rumbling moans were all Dorian could hear. He felt blood rush back to his cheeks in heated embarrassment.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Smug pride filled Dorian at the knowledge that he could make Bull lose some of his composure. The cock popped out of his mouth, glistening with his spit, sufficiently played with. He moved on to the next, sucking harder and letting out a moan as he thought of the soft flesh slapping against his ass when Bull fucked him. Maybe if he did a good enough job, the Iron Bull would do just that. For now, he would lose himself in the familiar action.

 

“Color?” Iron Bull asked, as if sensing Dorian’s state. But really, he could see it. The glazed, half-lidded look in Dorian’s eyes proved how affected the human was. “Dorian, color.” It took Iron Bull stepping back once more and pressing a cool, gray hand to his right cheek to pull Dorian out of the haze he was in.

 

He blinked several times as he looked up at the qunari’s scarred face, not really able to focus on one thing, his eyes dancing back to stare hungrily at the Bull’s cock. “….Green…Bull, please, I…..” He never knew what to call the headspace that he was in when he reached this point and it used to terrify him at first but now, he just let it wash over him, trusting the Iron Bull to pull him back when necessary.

 

Iron Bull smiled softly, brushing his thumb against the mage’s supple skin. “Do not worry, I have you.” He pushed his hips forward, letting his cock brush against Dorian’s lips and letting the mage handle the rest. He let out a content groan as the mage took him deep on the first go, almost buried to the hilt. “So eager. You are beautiful like this!”

 

Dorian didn’t process even half of the Bull’s ramblings as he let himself be consumed in bringing Iron Bull pleasure. But he heard the Bull call him beautiful and the praise washed over him like gentle sunlight, making him tingle all over. He lost himself in Iron Bull’s continual praise and the up and down of sucking his cock. A few months ago, that would have mortified and petrified him to his core, but now it brought only peace.

 

Iron Bull’s orgasm was eased out of him in gentle waves, his hips rocking minutely into Dorian’s mouth, spilling his come down the mage’s throat. “So good, so good,” he muttered, watching the mage mouth at his softening cock like he could do this for hours. He couldn’t resist laughing at the disgruntled, confused look on Dorian’s face when he pulled away. “Still raring to go, eh?”

Dorian opened his mouth, but he could find no comeback, not when his mind had turned to mush. He just huffed and whined, glaring down at his poor, neglected cock then up at Iron Bull as if to say _yes, obviously, you big lug!._

 

Iron Bull hummed. “Of course I have to reward you for being so good.” He clambered over the mage, lifting him by his thighs and pushed him against the wall above the bed so his cock was level with his face.  “I have conquered you many times but oh this will never get old.” He blew on the mage’s cock, his eyes glittering with mirth.

 

Dorian writhed uselessly in his hold, desperate for release and weary of the Bull’s teasing. “P-please! Bull, just—I need—please let me come, please!” He was dimly aware that that was his own voice he was hearing, that he was begging and sobbing at the same time, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to come so badly!

 

“See what patience can get you,” Iron Bull said. He wasted no time, surging forward to give the release the mage so desperately needed. It took only a few hard sucks for Dorian to come, shaking and twitching as he shot down the Bull’s throat. The qunari lapped at the softening cock that jerked from the aftershocks of release. Dorian sagged immediately after, as if the strings holding him up had snapped. Iron Bull placed a sweet kiss on the mage’s forehead, pleased to note that Dorian couldn’t even scowl at the show of affection, before letting him back down on the bed. He turned the mage around, untying his wrists and holding up each one for inspection. Satisfied that there were just red marks from the rope digging into the skin, he kissed and rubbed those as well. “I feel like a bath. How about you, Dorian?”

 

Dorian mumbled incoherently, shaking his head. A bath seemed really unnecessary. He was clean enough! Come-drunk but clean!

 

“I am sorry but this isn’t up for debate, fiery one,” Iron Bull said. Affection seeped into his voice and wouldn’t leave now that it had made its home there. He carried the smaller man as if he were a fragile object with one arm as he set up a bath for the mage. He stripped the mage slowly, directing him to lift and move his extremities with a soft, but firm voice. “Good boy, now into the tub.”

 

Dorian huffed, but did as he was ordered. And once he stepped into the bath, all the fight trickled out of him, his sore body welcoming the warm water and lovely fragrance of the bath oils. “Thought this was for both of us……?” he murmured, his eyes closing as the rest of his body sunk even deeper into the tub.

 

“I think I would take up too much room,” Iron Bull chuckled. As Dorian relaxed, the qunari rummaged around to find a canteen and a clean cloth, then knelt next to the tub. “Dorian, open your mouth and drink this.” The mage slowly obeyed without question, and once realizing it was water and how thirsty he was, he drank greedily. “Slowly,” Iron Bull said, slightly amused. He drank some himself after Dorian had his fill, then dipped the cloth into the bath and spread it across the smaller man’s shoulders.

 

The mage tensed a bit, but soon relaxed again as the Iron Bull cleaned him from head to toe. The qunari went very slowly, Dorian would say infuriatingly slow if he didn’t enjoy it so much. When this passed, he would probably have some very choice words for the Bull, but for now, he had given in to the soothing cleansing and gentle care with which the qunari treated him. He let out a content sigh as the Iron Bull pressed kisses alongside his back and neck, baring it for the Iron Bull to nip at his collarbone. His cock stirred but it would be several hours before either he or the Bull could reach any type of hardness.

 

Dorian wasn’t sure how long he was in the bath, but it was definitely way too soon for the Bull to be taking him out of it. He curled into the warmth of the Iron Bull’s body, shivering. He would be mortified at his unseemly clinginess later.

 

“You cannot sleep in there, Dorian, or you would drown,” Iron Bull said in quiet amusement, sensing his displeasure. He immediately pulled the covers over the naked mage, joining him after pulling off his panties and throwing them aside like the others. He looked down upon the mage for a moment, soaking in the sight of him. Sometimes, he did wonder if this was all a dream.

 

“It’s not,” Dorian mumbled, a bit irritably because the Bull should be cuddling him right now, not staring at him while talking nonsense!

 

The Iron Bull grinned, not embarrassed at all at saying his thoughts out loud. “And how do you know it’s not?”

 

“Maker’s breath!” Dorian growled. This couldn’t be a dream, they weren’t in the Fade and no demon could create a trick this good. “Shall I set the curtains on fire again and prove it to you?”

 

 Iron Bull just laughed heartily as he pulled him into his arms. The sun peeked over the horizon, alighting upon the entwined lovers.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can interpret it how you want but my headcanon is that Bull left those panties lying around for Dorian to find to test what Dorian's reaction was going to be. He didn't think Dorian would think that he was cheating on him and seeing Dorian vulnerable like that made him feel guilty. But everything worked out in the end and they're much closer for it so...yay...? Bull needs to think these things through. 
> 
> It was really fun working on this fic! I've never done a Mini Bang before (or written an Adoribull fic) and I enjoyed myself immensely! I didn't think I could write 5k words of porn so I'm pretty proud of this! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
